the average OC
by misswinterandsnow
Summary: when OC get powers the world will have to love her anyway a parody on oc fanfics
1. Chapter 1

Hi I do not own the x-men

For the record I love OC Fanfics but I thought this would be funny. There not an OC Fanfics this corny and only one that comes close. This is a joke I mean no disrespect. Please don't kill me

Oral Cadman was sitting in her room thinking. Man how did everything go bad so fast. I mean you think that my mom would be happy dad is back from the dead but no it super creepy.

"honey" her mom called someone came her to meet you.

Coming she said running down the stair. Her mom was smiling cheerfully and holding a tray of cookie.

"Oral" she said "I would like you to meet the professor. There in her living room was a bald man in a wheelchair.

Call me OC.

"Hello OC" he said in a deep voice "I understand you have a gift".

What do you mean said OC?

"I know You can move earth, water, air, fire ,metal ,wood, with your mind and shape sift, teleported, read minds, breath ice air, grow, shrink, breath underwater, mess with time, and bring people back to life" said the professor.

How did you know that said OC?

"I have a machine that I used to track down mutants all over the world to help them with their power"

Ok that not weird in anyway said OC.

Would you like to join my school it free said the professor.

Sure said OC.

First sign this waver he said.

What it says she asks?

Oh it nothing, don't even read it said the professor.

She signed it.

What the waver said.

By signing this contract no one may sue 'the school for gifted youngster' for any reason whatsoever. This is included but not limited to robot attacks, head blowing up, getting force to save the earth, dying, Robert drake pranks, Logan going feral, being burned to a crisp, shot, cloned, having their soul turned a knife, and being kidnap by the government and turn into living weapons with no moral.

On that note you may also not sue any of the teachers of this school for repeatedly shoving you kids in a room filled with lasers, saws, guns, and bombs and hoping they be all right.

Sign here X_X


	2. Chapter 2

I own the x-men

I never thought I was going to write chaper 2 either

oc came walking into the school. she was carrying a few bags. then nightcrawer came by. why that is the most pretty wonderful great girl in the world and I want to kiss her he thought.

then X23 walked in "you are a jerk and I will kill you" she then try to stab oc.

no said oc you have more to live for the being a weapon join the x-men.

you are completely right said x-23 now let us be best friends.

well said the professor now that x-23 is and x-men you two will share a room.

wait said Logan how do you two know each other?

well you see said oc I was once a living weapon of Hydra I fought back all I could and I completely kick all there buts and broke free.

Logan they decided that he would protected this girl with all of his power because she is awesome

vait you vere living with your mom last veek right said nightcrawer?

I do not know what your talking about said oc

will you make out with me said kurt.

oc respond by kissing him hard.

-this part romoved because it really dirty-

t-tht-th-t-h-t-that all fokes please tell me how bad I am reveiw


	3. Chapter 3

ok theevilhillbilly I must do as you gun says please don't shoot. me wait how can a hillbilly be evil?

X23 and oc where walking in the garden. X23 was humming "f is for friends"from spongebob.

you know what said oc you need a name.

"your right" said X23 "just like you always are what about Laura Kinney"?

nah said oc too dull what about puppy if kitty can be call kitty then you will be puppy.

"what about my last name" said puppy?

well said oc you killed people unlike me your last name will be killer.

"no" said puppy

what do you mean said oc

"my name is not going to be puppy killer"

then oc hacked into puppy's mind your name is puppy killer brainwash oc

X23 said "my name is puppy killer"

what is your name ask oc

"puppy killer "said puppy

good said oc now puppy go get me a sandwich

yes master said puppy

-I would like you to note someone review then me wrote a chapter

review = chapter and happy misswinterandsnow


	4. Chapter 4

wow 4 chapters I didn't think I would make 2 man I am awesome!

theevilhillbilly you missed my bro he live on 183 liverwort street please finish what you started

oc was helping small children out of a building with the rest of the team

she walked though the wall with 4 kids jumping out the window with her pretty wings.

whoop drop one said oc.

"wait" said kitty "you did not have wings yesterday when did you get those"!

what are your talking about I had them since my parent die in a horrible blender thing said oc.

"wait" said Scott "your mom was there when we rec"-

oc brain bombed Scott

"I will do as you pretty self ask and might I add I would like to rub your feet" said Scott.

"hey" nightcrawer "OC is my girl and you will not rub her feet only I get to do that".

now boys said oc I have two feet

yay said the boys!

later ...

Scott and Kurt were rubbing oc feet when jean walked.

SCOTT YOUR ARE MY BOYFRIEND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH OC said jean!

wait jean said the prefect oc I not dating him it nothing.

Scott responded by saying what

jean responded by flinging oc though a window

OH YOU LITTL-

- fight scene remove for being too awesome-

-good reviews= more chapter because you are great

bad reviews = more chapter because you hate them


End file.
